3-Pentenoic acid is a well-known intermediate which can be used to make both caprolactam for nylon 6, and adipic acid for nylon 6,6.
EP-A-428979 describes a process for the preparation of 3-pentenoic acid by carbonylation of allylic butenols and butenol esters in the presence of a rhodium catalyst and a promoter selected from hydrogen bromide and hydrogen iodide.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,865 describes a process for the manufacture of vinyl acetic acid by reacting allyl alcohol with carbon monoxide in the presence of a cobalt, nickel, rhodium, or palladium catalyst and an iodide source chosen from methyl iodide and palladium iodide.
EP-A-338730 describes the carbonylation of allyl alcohol and allyl acetate in a two-phase system containing a nickel cyanide catalyst and a phase transfer catalyst.
U. S. Pat. No. 5,334,755 describes the carbonylation of methanol in the presence of a Group VIII metal and a pyridine promoter. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,755 for example.